Hold
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: When Snively considers doing something for his birthday, he remembers he told no one about it. What will happen when he wakes up on his birthday? Sorry, I suck HORRIBLY at summaries. R&R please!


May third seemed very calm this year. Snively sat at home, wishing there was something for him to do. Sydney was busy at work, Sam was inseparable from Demetri, his daughter was in after school care (which let out at five), and everyone else was doing their own thing. It was nice outside but he had nothing to do. He just paced back and forth down Knothole. 'Maybe Erika needs some help in her music shop,' he thought. Normally he'd try to get out of working there whenever his assistance was needed but today was different. Today was dull and he craved something to do. He dialed her number, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"Hey, Snively, what's up?" Erika answered.

"Absolutely nothing. Do you need any help at the store today?" Snively queried.

"No, we're not as busy as we have been," Erika replied. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Oh, alright," he said, feeling disappointed.

"Talk to you at dinner," Erika said before hanging up. He sighed and turned around, seeing Sam going into his hut. 'What is she doing?' he wondered. He went to his hut, passing some of his Mobian friends. When he went inside, he saw no sign of Sam. He paced around his hut, finally finding her in his bedroom. She was lying on his bed, facing the other side of the room. She never did that unless she was upset, which seemed to be the case.

"Sam? Is…something wrong?" he inquired, walking up to her slowly. She gradually rolled over and sat up.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"You sound miserable," he spoke, sitting by her. One good thing he found by them being friends was them being able to live together without any problems. He just wished that they could be like they used to. He missed her being in his arms while they slept and missed kissing her, at least in a way that showed that they were lovers. They kissed each other's cheeks or forehead, or kissed each other before going to bed. Nothing serious….nothing was ever serious about them anymore and he hated it. He felt her lean into him, snapping himself back into reality.

"What?" he asked.

"Demetri….proposed today," she replied solemnly.

"Are you serious?" Snively queried. She brought up her left hand. He examined her new engagement ring closely. It had three times the diamonds than the ring he had given her. The diamonds were black and shaped as crescent moons. He felt like she…was trying to replace him and it hurt so much. "It's nice."

"Yeah," she replied boredly. "I didn't answer though. I….really need to think about it."

"So you didn't say 'yes' or 'no?'" he queried.

"Right."

"Why?"

"Well…it's just that…I didn't want to hurt you," she replied.

"Sam, it's your life. Don't let me control it," Snively said.

"Okay," Sam replied. "On the bright side, he's planning the whole thing."

"I guess that's a good thing." She looked at him curiously. "All you have to do is show up in a dress and say 'I do.'"

She frowned. "Yeah."

"That's right, you don't like wearing dresses." She glared for a moment, and then resumed her apathetic look. He noticed she wore that look a lot nowadays.

"You look bored." He lay back on the bed and she did the same.

"You have no idea." They laughed. "I have absolutely nothing to do."

"Dude, that sucks." He looked at her.

"Tell me about it." She suddenly grew serious.

"What do you want for supper?"

"Where did that come from?" Snively enjoyed Sam's company because it was moments like this that made him appreciate living. He knew he wouldn't have been able to say that seven years ago.

"I don't know; it just popped in my head."

"Oh. Well…what about something simple? That way you won't have to spend so much time cooking."

"Mmm….eggs?" Sam asked. He rolled the suggestion in his thoughts.

"Sounds good," Snively replied.

She got up. "I'm gonna get started."

He sat up, looking at her, noticing her looking exhausted. "Do you need help?"

Sam laughed, "come on!"

"Wait, is…Demetri coming over?" Snively queried. He wasn't particularly fond of Demetri. He would have preferred Sam to date someone else.

"Nope. He's got something going on tonight." They went into the kitchen, getting things together. Sam liked to cook. When she made a meal, there was a lot to it. Simple meals were more complex and the complex meals were almost impossible to make but she seemed to get them done without a problem. They were always homemade…and wonderful. Everything has a separate flavor but seemed to go with everything else perfectly. Snively loved when Sam cooked. He knew she liked to cook for him too because he didn't care if what she fixed was simple, he was just happy to have something to eat that was made by her.

"What?"

"Dunno and don't care."

"Okay." They laughed again and Snively left to pick Serenity up from after school care while Sam began fixing dinner…

- - - -

The next month passed quickly for Snively. He knew he could almost add another year to his life. He usually didn't care about such trivial things like birthdays but now…now he wanted to acknowledge his own birthday. It was just days away. He was glad that Serenity was out of school because she usually wanted his attention and he was more than happy to give it.

The next few days were all the same: get up, take care of Serenity, go to bed, and do it all over again the following day. Snively rarely saw Sam because she was so busy helping Demetri plan their wedding. Her wedding was getting closer with each passing day. Later that evening when Sam came in, Snively stopped her.

"Hey, what's up?" she queried.

"Sam, do you have any idea what tomorrow is?" he answered eagerly. She paused and thought about it.

"Tuesday?" she replied. He looked down; she didn't know. He honestly didn't expect her to know because he never told her. He'd never told anyone when his birthday was.

"That's right," he spoke. She looked concerned. "What?"

"Are you okay? You look upset," she answered. He looked away.

"I'm just tired." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," Sam said softly before going in her bedroom.

"Goodnight," he mumbled. He touched his cheek and shivered; he could still feel her lips there. She had touched the edge of his lips but just barely. He went to his bedroom, shut the door, and went to bed.

- - - -

Sam paced her bedroom impatiently. She hated it when he took so long to answer her questions.

"Demetri, are you okay with this?" Sam asked over the phone.

"Fine," Demetri replied. "Just don't expect to see me tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you," she replied, happy that she got an answer.

"Love you too," Demetri replied. They hung up and Sam dressed for bed. She left her room after turning off the lights. She went in Snively's bedroom and got in bed. She rested her head on Snively's shoulder, feeling his arms encircle her. She yawned quietly and slowly drifted to sleep.

- - - -

Snively yawned, stretched, and froze. 'I know I didn't have anyone with me last night,' he thought. He opened his eyes and stared in shock. Sam. Sam was there. Sam was asleep in his arms. 'Sam?' he wondered. 'Why is she in here?' He wanted to get up so bad so he wouldn't be caught with her. She yawned in her sleep and looked at him, smiling.

"Good morning," Sam said.

"What are you doing?" Snively asked. She kissed his cheek. "Sam, stop."

"Why?"

"Because you're engaged with someone other than me."

"Demetri doesn't care as long as it's just for today only."

"What?" she kissed his lips fully.

"Happy birthday, Snively!"

He looked at her blankly. "You…know?"

"Of course I know, silly!"

"So why are you in my bed?"

"Oh, part of your birthday present."

"What, waking up and seeing you in my bed?" Snively asked.

"No. I mean," she said, getting up in his arms, "that we'll be a couple again for today."

"Seriously?" he asked eagerly. She nodded, smiling. He pulled her closer to him, happily placing his lips over hers, running his hands over her body.

She gently broke it off. "What was that?"

"You said we were a couple for today."

"Yeah but I don't think you've ever kissed me like that before. I kind of liked it. And besides, I don't think anyone's kissed me like that before," Sam replied. He rubbed her back lovingly. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sam?" he inquired.

"Mmm?"

"Do you….still love me?"

"Of course." She kissed him again. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"It's your birthday." He thought about it for a moment.

"French toast." She got up.

"Okay, I better get started." She smiled before leaving the room. 'Sam still loves me,' he thought. He got up and stretched before following Sam. He gave her a hug from behind and kissed her cheek. "You're not wasting any time, are you?"

"Not at all." He slid his hands down some. "I actually love this gift."

"I can feel that." She put the bread in the skillet. "Careful, darling."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, taking his hands off. "I thought there were no boundaries."

"You know I don't like to be squeezed," Sam said. "But you're right; there are no boundaries. However, I don't want to burn our breakfast."

"Fine. What about training and lessons?" Snively inquired. "And what about showers?"

"Showers?"

"Answer my first question."

"Both are cancelled for today."

"Now I'll answer your question. Are we…taking a shower together?"

"It's your birthday."

He gave her another hug and kiss. "I love you."

"Go set the table so I can get this finished."

"But it's my birt-"

"I don't care; it doesn't mean that you don't have to do anything."

"Alright," he said. He got out some plates and silverware. He set the table and sat down, waiting impatiently.

"Hi, Daddy!" Serenity said, bounding into the room.

"Good morning, Serenity," he greeted. His daughter gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Serenity paused for a moment.

"Do you feel old?" she asked.

He laughed as he helped her into a chair. "No, I don't."

"Okay, just making sure." Sam came in with a plate filled with French toast.

"Looks great, Sam," Snively said. She sat down by him.

"Let's eat before you have a heart attack or something," Sam replied, giggling.

"Cute," he said dryly, then laughed.

- - - -

"Hey, have you seen Sam and Snively lately?" Sonic said. "I mean they're all over each other today."

"Isn't Sam engaged to Demetri?" Sally queried.

"Yeah, she is."

"Then why-?"

"No one knows." They looked up and saw Snively and Sam walking close together while holding hands. They both looked happy. They walked up to the hedgehog and squirrel.

"Hey guys," Sam greeted.

"Hey," Sally replied uncertainly.

"What's going on?"

"Well, for Snively's birthday present, I said we'd be a couple for today," Sam replied.

"Oh, happy birthday," Sonic said.

"Thanks," Snively replied.

"It seems like you like this arrangement," Sally smiled. He nodded and Sam grinned.

"This is just part of your present, remember?" she said, toying with locks of her 'husband's' hair.

"What's the other part of it?" he murmured, his attention solely focused on her.

"Later, I promise. You'll love it." She paused. "I gotta go to rehearsal. I'll be back later, okay?"

He kissed her cheek. "Alright. Just hurry back when you're done."

"Bye!" Sam opened a portal and disappeared into it.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sonic inquired. Snively shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I should take a nap. I'm kind of tired," he said. He turned away. "I suppose I'll see you later."

"Yes," Sally replied. As soon as the human was gone, Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought I was gonna blow the secret," he exclaimed.

"A few more hours, Sonic, so relax," Sally answered. "Come on, we have to get a few things set up."

"Let's do it to it," the hedgehog said. The two held hands and walked towards the Mess Hall…

- - - -

"Hey, get up." Snively opened his eyes and smiled. Sam was staring down at him. He reached up and touched her face.

"How was rehearsal?" he queried.

"Good. How was your nap, old man?" she smirked. He winced at her question.

"It was good." He paused for a moment to think. "So, what should we do later?"

She smiled. "Don't you worry about that. Everything's planned to perfection."

"That's good, I suppose."

"What's Serenity been up to?" He froze. She knew something that he didn't. 'Where 'is' Serenity?' he wondered.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Do you know?"

"Yeah, she's at my mom's for the day. She really wanted to see her grandma," Sam smiled. 'She's been doing that a lot lately.'

"That's good," Snively said. He sat up, allowing her to sit by him. She looked at him in concern. "What?"

"You look unhappy. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Snively, please tell me. You know you can trust me." He didn't answer her. "What's wrong? Did I do something?...Don't you like your present?"

"Don't ever think that! You've done nothing to me. I love my present," he replied. "It's just...that I want it to last forever."

She brushed his bangs with her fingers. "I know but it's just not that way. You shouldn't hang on so tightly to the past."

"I know, I know."

"I'll help you find someone-"

"No, absolutely not!"

"Oh come on! We could even double date!" Sam pressed.

"No." He got up.

"Please? For me?" She got up and followed him to the kitchen. He turned to face her.

"Sam, I really don't want to see you and Demetri kissing anymore than I have to. So can we please just drop the conversation?"

She sighed. "Alright. It's your birthday. Just consider it, okay?"

"I'll think about it tomorrow."

She kissed his cheek. "Better start getting ready."

He gave her a puzzled look. "For what?"

"We're going out for dinner."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise but dress semi-casual."

"Alright." He pulled her into a hug. She smiled.

"By the way, I get the shower first," Sam said before running off to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Hey!" Snively whined, going up to the door and knocking on it. "That's not fair!"

"'Course it is. I take longer to get ready," she replied from behind the door. He could hear her turning on the shower.

"My point exactly. Come on, let me in. I won't look at you." He heard the shower being shut off and her footsteps. She opened the door some.

"Okay, okay, just chill!" She let him in. he noticed that she wasn't wet but was wrapped in a towel.

"Why did you turn the water off?" he queried.

"I didn't want the water to get cold," she answered simply as she turned the water back on. She jumped when she felt him put his arms around her. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking," he said.

"You tend to do that," she giggled. After giving her a dirty look, he turned the shower off and began to fill the bathtub with water. "Sorry, go on."

"Anyways, why not take a bath instead? We can enjoy it longer."

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Okay, but I have an idea."

"What's that?" he inquired, watching her slip into her robe. She patted his cheek.

"Just finish filling the tub and make sure there are lots of bubbles," she said, leaving the room. 'She's not thinking what I think she's thinking about doing, is she?' he wondered as he did as asked. Sam came back in, carrying some candles and a lighter, along with a bag of rose petals under arm. He took the bag and spread the petals around the tub while she placed the candles in spots in the bathroom where she thought they would illuminate the room. She lit the candles and shut off the light. She shed her robe and got in the tub, not knowing he was already in it.

"Ow! Careful, Sam," Snively spoke, wincing. He felt her settle in, trying to be gentler than before. Her head was nestled into the space between his neck and shoulder and her left arm was draped around his chest. He knew she was very relaxed and rubbed her side slowly. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmhmm," she replied. 'She's very calm right now, more than usual.' "You know how to treat me."

He froze; what was that supposed to mean? Furthermore, was she thinking of him...or Demetri? 'Maybe I'm over analyzing her words. Yes, I am. I should just relax and enjoy the remaining time I have with Sam as my wife.' "Do I?"

She kissed him happily. "You do. You know what I like and where I like to be touched and how I like to be held."

"Didn't realize I had that much power over you," he murmured, rubbing the back of her head. She fidgeted a little.

"Mmm," she replied. He turned her over to face him and began kissing her....

- - - -

Sydney walked through Knothole, looking for two of her friends. She saw Bunnie talking to Antoine and Rosie. She walked up to them, seeing them stop their conversation. She knew they didn't trust her. They trusted her as much as they trusted Ann, perhaps less. Ann. Sydney and Ann were never close; Ann hated her little sister. She had hated how she had more power than she and how she had received more attention from her parents and everyone else. Sydney had wished that she could have had a normal relationship with Ann. She might've been able to save her from death then. She knew Sam felt bad for her but she wasn't sure how. Was it just pity her leader was giving? Or was it her sincerest condolences? Sydney wasn't sure either way.

"Do you know where Sam and Snively are?" she queried, snapping back to reality.

"Probably at home," Bunnie replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks," the human spoke. "I really need to talk to Sam about something. It's important."

"Oh," Rosie said. "What's it about?"

"Her fiancé," Sydney replied icily. "I don't think we can trust him."

"Oh, that's too bad," Rosie answered sadly.

"Wee, it is being too bad for Sam. On zee bright side, she is always having Snipley to love," Antoine spoke.

"Antoine, y'all know that Sam and Snively aren't togetha anymore," Bunnie said.

"Today they are though. It's his thirty second birthday, you know," Sydney said. "Sam's been trying to keep him busy all day."

"Yeah, that's what Sally-girl said," Bunnie answered. "From what I know, everyone's saying that he's really enjoying it."

Sydney laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it! He's completely vulnerable around her. And she's definitely vulnerable around him, making him have power over her."

"'He' has zee power over Sam? Impossible," Antoine snorted.

"He does. Listen, I gotta go," Sydney replied. She walked down to her friends' hut, letting herself in. "Are you guys here?"

"Bathroom," she heard Sam call. She walked to the back and opened the bathroom door slowly.

"Ugh, couldn't you two warn me?" Sydney queried. She wasn't planning on walking in on them both. Sam was lounging over Snively, who was lying back in the tub. They had to be thankful for the massive amounts of bubbles that were covering them.

"We could have," Snively replied, "but that would have meant we would have to get dressed."

"What a shame that would have been," Sydney replied sarcastically. "Have you two seen the news lately?"

"No, why?" Sam queried.

"Sam, you and Demetri are all over it."

"WHAT?!"

"Sam, please calm down," Snively said calmly.

"It's stupid! We agreed on avoiding the press and he went directly to them!"

"Sam, they were bound to find out eventually."

"Yeah, after the wedding is over."

"Hey, Sydney, what time is it?" Snively queried. Sydney looked at her watch.

"5:36."

He sighed. "We better get dressed and ready for dinner."

"Yeah, I guess. Um, Syd, do you mind?" Sam inquired.

"Not at all," the red head smiled. She left the room, feeling a little abandoned. Sam had Demetri and had Snively wrapped around her finger. Sydney felt alone. All of the other Senshi were slowly beginning to connect with their soul mates and she had no one to connect to. Months ago, she would have assumed it was Bane who was her soul mate but her hopes were shattered when he had broken up with her. 'Maybe I'll just skip the party tonight. I know he'll be disappointed but until I can find my soul mate, Snively will have to wait,' she thought as she left in a portal...

- - - -

"Sam, why did we leave the restaurant so early?" Snively queried. She shrugged.

"Just thought we'd come home early," Sam replied. He took her in his arms, stroking her side.

"You know," he spoke, "you look absolutely stunning in that corset."

"You know you don't have to flatter me," Sam answered. "You have me."

"Yes, I realize that. The only thing though is the fact that this won't last."

"You shouldn't hold on so tightly to the past," Sam said. "Anyways, Sally wanted to meet with everyone about a mission in the Dining Hall."

"Oh? Why wasn't I informed?" Snively asked as they stood at the entrance of the hut. He opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!" The Freedom Fighters and their half of the Senshi were there.

"Wha-" Sam kissed him.

"Happy birthday baby," she smiled.

"What about the mission?"

She shrugged carelessly. "I lied."

"Figures," he laughed. By then, he had everything figured out. Sam distracted him all day so everyone else could set up for this party. As he danced with Sam, he noticed Sydney wasn't there. "Hey, where's Syd at?"

"I don't know. She said she was gonna be here."

"Doesn't seem like something she'd do."

"Yeah, no kidding. One more dance?"

"Of course." They slowed down when a slow song began. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. "Of course."

"I guess what I was trying to say was 'are you happy?'"

There was a brief silence. "Yeah."

"If you say so."

"Listen, I gotta do something." She parted from him and walked into the kitchen. 'What's with her?' He began socializing with the others at the party, enjoying himself.

"Hey, where's Sam at?" October asked. She was happily encircled by Cale's arms.

"She's in the kitchen doing something." As if on cue, Sam walked out in leather pants, boots and a white tank top wearing black beaded necklaces. "What is she up to?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Cale spoke.

Snively finally noticed the makeshift stage and smiled a little. 'She's going to perform for me. She knows I love to watch her sing. She's doing this for me.' She got up on the stage, moving the mic stand to the center of it. She hopped down from the stage and grabbed her cousins, pulling them aside. She talked to them, her expression growing concerned. She looked around the room, her eyes focusing on Uncle Chuck. She walked up to the robot and began talking to him, her hand gestures quick. The hedgehog followed her back to the stage. He sat down at a table.

'What is she doing?' Snively wondered. He watched as she nodded her head at Uncle Chuck and walked back onto the stage, joining her cousins. Alex and Erika stood in the back of the stage while Sam stood in the front. Music began to play and Erika and Alex began to sing:

"_A.n.g.e.l._

_A.n.g.e.l." _

They stopped and Sam began to sing:

"Just like a shadow,

I'll be beside you.

I'll be your comfort,

I'm there to guide you home.

I will provide you

A place of shelter.

I want to be your stone.

What am I supposed to do?

I'll make it great to be a man,

With a woman who can stand

On every promise given,

Making vows to please her man."

She swayed a little, smiling while singing. She smiled more when she saw Snively smile.

"If I could be your angel."

"_Your angel, your angel,"_ Erika and Alex echoed.

"Protect you from the pain."

"_from the pain, oh."_

"I'll keep you safe from danger."

"_from danger, from danger."_

"You'll never hurt again.

I'll be your a.n.g.e.l.

a.n.g.e.l. a.n.g.e.l.

I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l.

I'll be your angel."

She continued the song, watching the crowd watch her. She was focused on one person only and his expression was exactly how she wanted it.

/Sam, it's wonderful./

/I thought you might like it. Just wait until the next one./

/Why?/

/You'll see. However, I don't think King Acorn will be happy./

/Why's that?/

/My, you have so many questions today./

/Sorry./

/It's fine./ There was a pause. /Then again, I'll save that song for later. It doesn't go as well./

/What 'is' it?/

/A new one./

/That narrows it down,/ he said sarcastically.

/I'll do something from my new Cd./

/What about your second one?/

/True. I'll talk to Erika and Alex first, see what they think./ The conversation was dropped after that. Sam talked to her cousins for a moment before going to talk to Uncle Chuck again. He nodded at her and looked for something on a computer. He clicked on a few things while Sam nodded. She went back to the stage and performed songs from her first and second albums. She had picked her favorites;

Attitude

Do you want me?

Going under

Can't fight the moonlight

Who's that girl?

Waiting

She took a break after that so she could dance with Snively and eat.

"You sound wonderful," Snively said as they sat down and ate. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. What about the party? Do you like it?" she queried.

"I love it."

"What about that song, 'Angel?'"

"I thought it was beautiful." He glanced down at his watch and sighed. "Today's almost over."

She nodded but her expression gave away she was thinking about something entirely different. "Sam, is something wrong?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Demetri lately?" Sam queried.

"Aside from the fact you two are still together? No. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah; something just doesn't seem right about him anymore."

"Like what?"

"Well, he's really withdrawn and he's not acting like himself. I get this…strange feeling around him too, like there's this evil force around him."

"If you're uncomfortable, talk to him…or break up with him."

"No, I can't do that. It'll hurt him if I do."

"I don't see what I can do," he replied. "Don't you have another song to sing?"

She sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Go sing."

She smiled and went to the stage. The music began playing softly and she began to sing 'Maybe.' After she was finished singing, she sat down by Snively again. They ate with the others and visited with their friends.

"We should get going," Sam whispered in his ear. He glanced at his watch; 10:45.

"Yes, of course. It's getting late," he agreed. After saying goodnight to their friends, the two left to go home. They went to their separate bedrooms, getting dressed for bed. Sam walked down the hall and opened Snively's bedroom door. He was already in bed, reading. She got in beside him, curling up into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Better?" he inquired.

"Much," she replied. He kissed the top of her head.

"Good to know. You seem so tired. Are you well?" Snively asked.

She shrugged. "Kind of. I feel drained most of the time and nauseous."

He thought about what she said. "Do you think that you might be…well, you know, pregnant?"

"Snively!" she moaned in disgust. "I know I'm not."

"How?"

"Because we've never had-"

"-okay, I get it." They were silent. "I really didn't mean to intrude on your private life."

"It's fine, considering it's not really private anymore."

"That's really too bad."

"I guess." She yawned and then got up. "I forgot to take my meds."

"Meds?" he queried.

"Yeah, I take four different kinds of meds."

"What for?"

"Depression, temper, sleep, and anxiety."

"Um, why?"

"I need the antidepressant to stop me from slipping back into depression; the one for my temper is so I don't lose my temper to the point where I can't control it; I have been having a lot of insomnia problems and the anxiety pill is so I don't have a panic attack. That would not look good in the middle of a battle."

"Since when did you have panic attacks?" Snively asked, subconsciously caressing her hair.

"Remember last year when Sophia caught me in the Moon Palace?" Sam replied. "And strapped us down?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was trying to break out, I had a really bad panic attack."

"That's why your heart rate was so high?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That could have killed us."

"I…I didn't know." She turned around and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. I don't talk about it so no one really knows."

"I see," he replied. He yawned. "Should we turn in for the night?"

"Yeah, I'm so tired." Sam reached over him and turned off the lamp. She snuggled into Snively, feeling him put his arms around her.

"Goodnight Sam."

"'Night Snively. I love you."

He looked down at her. "I love you."

"Anymore birthday requests?"

He thought about it quickly. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course." She rolled over so she could face him. She gently put her lips to his. It wasn't like all the other kisses they shared. They both felt it was special because it was their last one as lovers. They broke it off slowly and Sam got up and left the room. Snively stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her to come back. He felt her get back in bed and settle in beside him. He rolled onto his side and put his arms around her.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" She sounded half asleep.

"I'll win you back. I'll get you back, I swear I will." He paused for a moment, waiting for her to reply. "Sam?"

"Hnm," she replied, annoyed. 'I better leave her alone so she can rest. She needs it so much,' Snively decided. He lay awake for awhile, watching his beloved sleep. He thought about everything they had gone through in the past-

'seven years, soon to be eight. It doesn't seem like that long.' He stretched out his arms and sat up carefully, not wanting to wake his companion. He got up and left the room. Snively walked into Sam's bedroom. He picked up her acoustic guitar from its stand. He sat down on the bed, facing the window. He looked outside and sighed. It was a full moon.

'Sam loves full moons. She says seeing the full moon calms her.' He struck a chord on the guitar, somewhat pleased with his improvement. He was now able to play whole songs, just not create them. He wanted to write one for Sam so bad. Snively just didn't have the know-how to do it. He continued playing without thinking about what he was doing. He now knew why his best friend loved it so much. Unfortunately, he grew annoyed by the heat and stopped playing. He quickly unbuttoned his night shirt and shed it. He picked up the guitar again and began playing. Snively was just beginning to relax again when he felt a pair of arms encircle him and a pair of lips on his shoulder.

"Sam, what are you doing out of bed?" Snively queried. She sighed heavily.

"I had a nightmare. Why are you up?" she replied. He shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

"With me at your side?"

"No, that's not it. I just wasn't ready to go to sleep yet."

"Oh." They fell silent. Snively set the guitar down and turned around so he could see Sam. "Why did you stop playing? It sounded great."

"Not really. Whenever I make something original, it doesn't sound right."

"Baby, that sounded really good," she said. He remained silent. She smiled and orbed behind him, massaging his shoulders.

"Love, please stop," he mumbled, catching her left hand with his right.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She sounded hurt.

"Of course I like it. This just can't happen now. You're days away from marrying Demetri and this will ruin it."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sam said, voice rising.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, growing concerned.

"I'm scared to death something's going to happen on that day. These nightmares…these nightmares focus on my wedding."

"You're 'that' afraid of commitment?"

"Afraid of commitment? Afraid of commitment!" Sam shouted. "You were the one who sabotaged our marriage!"

He knew better than to yell. "Is this why you're marrying Demetri? To hurt me?"

"What?" She looked stunned. Then, she looked somewhat amused. "You think I'm marrying Demetri to hurt you?"

"You're not?" Snively queried.

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"I…don't know," Sam whispered. She lay back in her bed, looking at the moon. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"Yes, I was just thinking about that when you came in." He looked over at her, noticing she fell back asleep. He got up, put the guitar back on its stand, and went back to his bedroom. He got in bed and drifted to sleep...

- - - -

"Sorry I snapped at you last night," Sam said quietly as Snively poured himself a cup of coffee. He glanced up and stared.

"Are you alright?" he queried. 'She looks terrible.'

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night."

"I can tell." They fell silent. "Sam, why don't you go back to bed? You look very ill."

"Be glad that you don't know how I feel," Sam replied. He noticed her hands were shaking.

"Um, perhaps I should get Dr. Quack?" Snively replied. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'll feel sick either way."

"Alright...just stay here." He left the room and then the hut, orbing over to Dr. Quack's. "Dr. Quack?"

"Yes Snively, what is it?" the doctor asked, turning around.

"Could you come over, please?" Snively asked. "Sam looks and feels terrible and I didn't want to bring her out."

"That's probably best since we don't know if she's contagious," Dr. Quack answered. "So let's go."

"Right." Snively grabbed the duck by the arm and orbed them back to his hut. "Sam?"

"Kitchen," he heard her weakly reply.

"I thought she'd be in bed," the duck commented.

"I did too," the human answered as they walked into the kitchen. "What happened here?"

"I accidentally dropped the glass measuring cup," Sam said, pulling herself up from the floor. Snively helped her up and helped her clean her bloodied hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It can be replaced. Let's get you to bed," Snively replied, picking her up. She yelped and clung to his shoulders. "What?"

"That didn't help the nausea."

"This way, Horatio," Snively said, leading him through the hut to Sam's bedroom. He laid her on the bed and turned to the duck. "I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you," Horatio said, getting his stethoscope out. He listened to the heartbeat of his patient and wrote down the rate. He checked her eyes, ears, and nose, then her throat. "Sam, could I swab your mouth?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied. He swabbed her mouth and sealed the cotton in a vacuumed bag.

"I'm also going to need a blood sample," Dr. Quack said. She didn't reply for a long moment.

"Can...can Snively be in here for it?" Sam questioned.

"I suppose," he replied. "I'll go-"

"No need. I already told him to come in." As if on cue, Snively came in. He sat down by Sam and took her hand.

"Turn your head away," Snively ordered. She did as told but whined when Dr. Quack stuck the needle in her vein and drew the blood into a syringe. She relaxed when he was finished.

"For right now, stay in bed and rest," Dr. Quack said before leaving. Sam sighed and leaned into Snively's opened arms. He awkwardly leaned back against the pillows and head board of her bed. They remained that way for five minutes until Sam's phone rang. She picked it up and suppressed a groan.

"Hey Demetri," she said. "...I'm sorry but I can't come over today; I'm really sick. No, I didn't get this from necking with Snively!...Yeah, yeah, I'll try to be better for our wedding." She hung up and sighed heavily.

"I thought you'd want to talk to your fiancé," Snively spoke. She shook her head while he raised a brow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I love Demetri," she said, seeing Snively wince. She knew he didn't like hearing that. "I do. But...I'm just not in love with Demetri."

"Why are you telling me this?" he queried. She looked down.

"I thought you knew," she whispered.

"Knew what?"

"I love you."

"Sam."

"I do; I've never stopped."

"I don't understand; why did you break up with me?" Snively asked. She remained silent and rolled over onto her side, turning away from him. "Sam? Please tell me."

"You...you were with Sydney."

"That's...it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?!'" Sam yelled. He winced; he didn't mean to upset her again. "Do you have any idea how much it killed me to see you two rom-"

"-I know...I know," Snively replied quietly.

"Do you?" Sam questioned icily. They fell under an awkward silence. "If I may ask, no, I should because I need an answer. Why did you and Sydney date?"

He sighed. "I knew you would ask that eventually. The night you went on tour, I came home from your concert and walked down to Sydney's room to talk to her about a mission. I found her on her bed sobbing and she said Bane had broken up with her. I tried to talk her, comfort her, but one thing led to another..."

"You two had-"

"No! Not that night," he answered defensively, blushing. "We waited for three months. When you came home, we tried to figure out how to meet without you knowing. Obviously, it didn't work out well."

"I'd say."

"Does that-?"

"Somewhat but you never said why."

"Yeah, he mumbled. "I don't really know why. I was just-"

"-needing attention? Lonely maybe?" Sam interjected. He looked down; she presumed it was in shame.

"Yes, I think that sums it up." She gave him a hug, followed by a short kiss. He knew it was a token of forgiveness. "Sam."

"No, don't 'Sam' me. I forgive you. I just...wish you told me from the beginning. None of this would be happening."

"What do you mean?" Snively inquired.

"I wouldn't be days away from marrying Demetri." He sighed.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Sam, I really think you should. You look like you haven't eaten anything for days."

"Dude, Snively, you know I've been eating. I eat 'a lot.'"

"I know but you don't look like you're healthily thin."

"Please just drop this. I'm fine, okay?" she replied. He got up.

"Well, I'm going to eat so if you need anything, let me know." He left the room, going into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and to clean up the broken glass from the measuring cup Sam had broken.

- - - -

"Snively?" Dr. Quack asked later in the afternoon.

"Yes? What is it?" the human replied, letting the doctor in.

"Someone's been poisoning Sam." Snively looked at the doctor blankly.

"Excuse me but I must have heard you wrong."

"No, I'm afraid it's true. And if my evaluations are correct, this has been going on for almost two months."

"Someone's killing her?" Snively said to himself.

"Has she shown loss of appetite, insomnia, or nervousness?"

"Yes; she's shown all of those."

"Make sure she stays in bed so she doesn't grow weaker than she already is."

"Yes...perhaps I should take her to her mother's."

"It doesn't really matter." The duck looked at the clock. "For right now, keep her as far away from Demetri as possible right now. Excuse me but I have to go. I have other patients I need to look after."

"Sonic tried to show off again and hurt himself, didn't he?"

"Yes and he sprained his ankle."

"Go see to him. He'll go mad if he's not treated," Snively laughed. When the doctor left, he went to check on Sam. He watched her sleeping, though she looked troubled. He sat down by her, resting his hand on her side. She immediately seemed to relax.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he whispered. "This is my fault."

- - - -

Over the next few days, Snively noticed Sam slowly regaining her strength. 'Now how to keep her away from Demetri?' As he and Serenity sat down for lunch, they heard light footsteps coming from the back.

"Hi, Mommy," Serenity greeted cheerfully. Her mother sat down by her and smiled at her father before looking at her.

"Hi, Sweetie," she replied calmly. Snively got up and got dishware for her. "Thanks."

"Feeling better?" Snively queried. She nodded.

"Much better, thanks." They ate quietly while Serenity told them what she had done at summer school the day before. "Serenity, eat."

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl replied. Sam's phone began ringing and she sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" she answered. She could feel Snively's eyes resting on her.

/Demetri?/ he asked.

/Yeah./

/Hang up./

/Why?/

/Please.../

/Alright, whatever./ She listened to her fiancé tell her something. "Listen, I gotta go...Yeah, love you too. Bye."

"What'd Demetri want?" Snively queried.

"He wanted to know if he needed to cancel my final dress fitting," Sam answered.

"Do you want this?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"Then go." She got up.

"Okay; see you soon." She orbed to her bedroom. Snively took a bite of his corn and then saw Serenity staring down the hall.

"Serenity?" he inquired.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"You didn't see?"

"See what?"

"Mommy has cuts right here," the child said, pointing at her wrist.

"She probably cut herself in training by accident," her father said.

"Mommy hasn't been in training because she's sick." He looked up at her.

"It's probably nothing."

"But Dad-"

"Enough Serenity. Eat." She dropped the conversation in frustration and began eating her meal. 'Sam, what's going on in you head this time?' Snively wondered. His daughter knew something was wrong and he didn't. And that's what scared him....

To Be Continued...

A.N:

Sam and Erika both have Christmas albums now. I will mention them sometime again in this series.

M.P.

'Hold' is by Superchick


End file.
